1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable burner, and particularly, to a portable burner capable of allowing a user to check fuel with the naked eye.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As camping activities increase recently, a portable burner for cooking is being much used.
Such portable burner is classified into a gas burner using gas, and an oil burner using oil. For this, the portable burner is additionally provided with a fuel storage unit for storing gas or oil.
Generally, the fuel storage unit is formed to be opaque. For instance, the fuel storage unit is formed of plastic, metal, etc. of an opaque color. This may cause a user to have a difficulty in viewing inside of the fuel storage unit with the naked eye.
In order to check the amount of fuel (gas or oil) remaining in the fuel storage unit while the portable burner is used, a user should separate the fuel storage unit from the portable burner. For a user's enhanced convenience, a portable burner, capable of checking the amount of fuel remaining in the fuel storage unit with the naked eye, is required.